


Love isn't hard

by TARDISqueenofbutts



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sebastian's POV, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISqueenofbutts/pseuds/TARDISqueenofbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian sort of talking to himself about his ~feelings~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love isn't hard

Anyone who says it's hard loving someone who doesn't love you back is either an idiot, or needs to get over themselves. 

I'm in love with a psychopath. Someone who literally doesn't have the mental capacity to love me back. And that's fine. I don't need it. 

He's constantly leaving to go play with someone else, and more often than not that means sex. It bothers me, I'll admit. The difference is he always comes back to me. Maybe it's because I'm the only person not afraid of him. Maybe it's because no one else can fuck him just the way he likes. Sometimes I like to think it's because, maybe, in that sick way a master loves his slave, he loves me too. Maybe that clever, beautiful psychopathic brain has room for something as meaningless as his favorite pet. 

All you've got to do is stay their favorite, and loving someone who doesn't love you back isn't that hard.


End file.
